


No Pain but Some Pleasure

by diamondforger



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Minor Body Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Kiriya will never forgive Kuroto for killing him, but he might let the "god" teach him something about his new body.





	No Pain but Some Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 8: Hate-fucking/Angry Sex

The back of Kiriya’s neck pricked and he turned in his chair slowly. Kuroto had wandered out of his virtual prison, pacing back and forth eyes focused on Kiriya, sly grin stretching across his face. 

“Don’t make me get Poppy,” Kiriya snapped, pretending to go back to his work. 

He hated working around Kuroto. Every time they were in the same room his chest burned and he could feel phantom pain clawing in his chest. Bugsters didn’t feel pain like humans did, but the memory sill lingered. 

But the only thing worse than having to work with Kuroto was admitting how weak Kuroto made him feel. How scared he felt even when he knew the man was harmless. So he refused to talk to any of the others about it, and he refused to actually leave the room when Kuroto appeared. 

“What are you working on?” Kuroto appeared behind Kiriya in a burst of pixels, head practically resting on Kiriya’s shoulder. 

“None of your business.” Kiriya jumped to his feet pushing Kuroto back before teleporting himself across the room. 

Kuroto’s mouth spread in what would have looked like a smile on most people. On him it looked more like the bared fangs of a wolf. “So tense,” he said, pacing around the table slowly, “Is something wrong?”

“You know full well what’s wrong,” Kiriya spat. 

“You’re not still angry with me, are you?”

“Angry that you killed me?” Kiriya’s mouth hung open, “Yeah, actually, still kinda mad about it.”

“You did attack me first,” Kuroto moved towards Kiriya slowly. The way he moved was odd and unnatural.

Bugster muscles didn’t work like human ones, Kiriya knew this from experience. He still moved the way he used to because it was comfortable. Poppy imitated humans to blend in, but sometimes Kiriya would notice one of her limbs twisting at an odd angle or her bones bending in a place where no joint should be. But Kuroto didn't have reason to pretend. If anything he enjoyed the discomfort of others when they realized something was off but couldn’t put their finger on what. 

“Are you seriously using the self-defense excuse?” Kiriya teleported across the room again as Kuroto got too close. 

“I’m not using any excuse,” Kuroto turned, head turning first and body following slowly. “I’m not sorry for doing it. Plus don’t you feel better now?”

“What?”

Kuroto teleported behind Kiriya, hands resting on his shoulders. He leaned down, mouth brushing Kiriya’s ear. “Don’t you feel more powerful?” There was no breath as he said it but Kiriya still felt a shiver go up his spine. 

He teleported again, facing against the wall. He didn’t know if he could handle seeing Kuroto’s expression. “I liked being human.”

“Oh come on,” Kuroto scoffed, “You don’t have to eat, sleep, shit. You can change your body to be however you want it to look. You can teleport anywhere you need instead of taking the train. You don’t feel pain.”

“I don’t feel any pleasure either.”

Silence hung in the air for what felt like hours. Kiriya squeezed his eyes shut resisting the urge to swear. He was never going to live that down, Kuroto was probably going use it to mock him at every opportunity. 

A loud laugh came from behind Kiriya and he spun around, hands already balling into fists, ready to start swinging. 

“You really think these bodies aren’t capable of pleasure?” Kuroto was practically cackling, “What kind of god would allow himself to be trapped in a body that couldn’t fuck?” 

“You? What?” 

Kuroto took the moment of confusion to get past Kiriya's defenses, teleporting directly in front of him, hand under Kiriya's chin, tilting his head up. "Pleasure is very important to me, Lazer. I'd be happy to show you exactly what our bodies are capable of."

Glued to the ground, Kiriya couldn't pull his eyes away from Kuroto's intense stare. If he'd still had a heart, he was sure it'd be beating a mile a minute. The wannabe god was still grinning that predator grin as he leaned in, face barely an inch away from Kiriya's. 

"You're not my type," Kiriya managed to say, body still refusing to move. 

"I can change that." 

Kuroto dissolved into a haze of pixels and light, heat flashing across Kiriya's face for a moment. The body that reformed in his place was shorter and softer. 

"Is this what you'd prefer?" Kuroto's voice poured out of Emu's mouth as his grin stretched the new face in ways that made Kiriya's teeth clench. 

"Not interested."

"Oh," Emu's face contorted in confusion, "Odd, I guess I misjudged." Before Kiriya could intervene Emu split into light. 

"Is this better?" It was Taiga's turn to have his face twisted. Any smile would have looked out of place on the grumpy doctor’s face, but the intensity of Kuroto's stare coming out of Taiga's tired eyes was extra unnerving. 

"It doesn't matter what form you take, I'm not going to fuck my own killer," Kiriya snapped, finally getting the willpower to pull away. 

Before he could teleport, Taiga split into light and new body replaced his. One Kiriya hadn't seen in five years. 

"What about him?" Jungo said. Kuroto wasn't smiling this time which only made it worse. It made it feel far too plausible that a man Kiriya had literally seen laid out on the autopsy table could be standing right in front of him. It made his nonexistent blood boil.

One hand grabbed Not Jungo by the shirt, as Kiriya's other fist slammed into his jaw. 

"How dare you," he screamed, swinging again, "How dare you use him!" Punching didn't quite have the impact it used to. Neither of them had bones to break. Sure Kuroto was killable, but Kiriya wasn't sure he'd be able to stomach watching the maniac just jump out of a pipe with a pithy comment about losing another life. 

He pulled back for another swing, but Jungo vanished from his grasp, appearing on the other side of the room as Kuroto again. 

"Still so touchy about that," Kuroto remarked as casually as if they were discussing favorite desserts. "Humans sure are odd about what they choose to hold onto."

Kiriya teleported himself over, fist already swinging as he appeared in front of Kuroto, slamming him hard in the gut. Kuroto doubled over and Kiriya kicked his leg out from under him, sending the "god" tumbling to the ground. 

"Are you done?" he shouted, hands shaking, dying to wrap around Kuroto's neck, despite the fact that he knew it would do nothing. 

Kuroto rolled onto his back, smile still twisting his face. "Oh I can do this all day. Are you done?"

“What do you want from me?” Kiriya shouted. He was kind of shocked no one had come in to check on them yet. It made him wonder if Kuroto had waited until he knew they’d alone before pulling this stunt. 

“I want to show you pleasure,” Kuroto was behind Kiriya again, one arm snaking around his waist as Kuroto’s hand wrapped around his throat. “I want to show you what our bodies can do now that’d we’re freed of our humanity.”

Kiriya didn’t need air, but the hand around his throat made his head spin especially when Kuroto squeezed roughly. His hands scrambled to get a grip on Kuroto’s arms, trying and failing to pull them off.

“Fine.” Kiriya practically spat and the arms around his chest dropped away. 

He turned to see Kuroto standing back, arms spread dramatically. “I knew I’d make you see sense,” he gloated, tossing his head back dramatically. 

Kiriya launched forward again, hands wrapping around Kuroto’s neck, slamming him back into the wall. There was no pulse under his fingers, but he could still feel Kuroto swallowing against his hand. Kiriya squeezed experimentally and Kuroto’s face tilted back, eyes rolling back. 

“Of course you’d be into that,” Kiriya growled, grabbing Kuroto by the shoulder and spinning him around and slamming him head first against the wall. “Clothes off.”

“Not even a little foreplay?” Kuroto asked, pouting. 

“That whole song and dance was your foreplay, now clothes off.”

Kuroto sighed, clothes melting off his body easily. Even stark naked and shoved up against the wall he still seemed completely unfazed or embarrassed. Kiriya hated him for it. 

“What was your plan for lube?”

“We… We need lube?” Kiriya asked incredulously, “I just assumed-“

“No we don’t,” Kuroto cut him off, “I was messing with you. Why would we need that? We don’t even have bodily fluids.”

“Oh fucking course you’re messing with me,” Kiriya muttered. He was grateful for that fact though. In most cases, he missed the messier parts of being human. He loved teasing and taking his time with partners. But not this time. No, he wanted this particular interaction to be over as quickly as possible. 

He didn’t dissolve his clothes like Kuroto, it gave him at least some feeling of dignity. Instead he fumbled with his jeans, pulling out his cock. He had barely harden, anger wasn’t normally the thing that turned him on. He started jacking himself off quickly, trying to get it up enough to be useful. 

“Do you want some help?”

“You shut up!” Kiriya grabbed a fistful of Kuroto’s hair yanking his head back. “I’m not letting you touch me any more than I have to.”

Kuroto rolled his eyes, but thankfully didn’t say anything else. 

When he was fully hard, Kiriya maneuvered his hips to right behind Kuroto’s. The other man was taller than him which would have made things difficult back when they were humans, but Bugster bodies were more malleable. It wasn’t hard to adjust his body so that everything fit perfectly. 

He didn’t give warning when he slammed into Kuroto. He had no idea what the feeling would be like or the reaction would be. Apparently, it felt good for Kuroto, if the obscene noise that left his mouth as it happened was any indication. And it felt good for Kiriya as well. Really good. Maybe even better that it had felt in a human body. But it was so incredibly different. 

It didn’t feel anything like sex. It felt prickly and electric, like static shocks all over his body. But it felt wonderful. It made Kiriya feel alive again even as it reminded him of how dead his human body was. He continued to trust into Kuroto, who was being blissfully quiet as their bodies slammed together. 

Kiriya tried not to think about how this was possible, why code would form to create pleasure like this. He was sure Kuroto knew, but he certainly wasn’t going to ask. That would involve admitting how great he felt. He just focused on moving his hips and keeping his mouth shut. 

However, there was one question that started to bother him. “Is something weird going to happen when I orgasm? Please tell me there’s not going to be some stupid sound effect, or weird glitch.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Kuroto said, face still pressed against the wall at an awkward angle. 

Kiriya scoffed, but kept going. He could feel orgasm approach, but could also feel an odd amount of control about it. If he'd wanted to he could have kept going, potentially for hours. He had no interest in testing that ability however. 

The orgasm was also completely different than when he’d been human. His whole body felt cool and fluid. He almost fell to the ground as it hit, only staying upright because he grabbed Kuroto’s shoulders. 

“It’s good, it’s it?” Kuroto said, clothes already reappearing on his body. “Am I not a loving god, to show you such wonderful things?”

“Don’t push you luck,” Kiriya muttered, tucking himself back into his pants. “I can still call Poppy in here to put you back in your cage.”

Kuroto shrunk back, shoulders hunching. “Why is no one grateful for my benevolence?” he muttered slinking back to his room. 

Kiriya went back to his seat, pretending to do more work. He could barely focus though as he became aware that there was no refractory period for him anymore. He could go again easily. He kind of wanted to. His eyes wandered over to Kuroto, but he stopped himself. There had to be better options than him. He just needed to find them. 


End file.
